


Они не опасны

by ab_ovo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab_ovo/pseuds/ab_ovo
Summary: мпрег, настоящее время, хёрт/комфорт, намёк на нон-кон в прошлом
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski & Newt Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Они не опасны

**Author's Note:**

> мпрег, настоящее время, хёрт/комфорт, намёк на нон-кон в прошлом

Бег. Ноги налиты свинцом. Эхо отдается от стен и рассыпается дробью по мостовой. Тьма накрывает город.

Несут на руках — каждый шаг отдается болью в теле, но это свои. Свои — запах знаком, название не вспомнить, зато перебивает запах крови.

— Тише... Тише. Все будет...

Он бы сказал «хорошо», но нет сил открыть глаза, выдохнуть длинное слово.

\+ + +

Хочется пить, но руки исчезли — не пошевелить пальцами, ни вытянуть — нечем. Только услышав стон, он понимает, что стонет сам. Пить, отчаянно хочется пить.

Торопливые шаги, звон стекла. Глаза не открыть, даже когда край чашки касается губ.

— Вот. Пей. Это... вода.

Голос знаком и после трех медленных, долгих глотков в памяти всплывает имя.

— Якоб?

— Тише, Ньют. Ты в безопасности...

С четвертым глотком накрывает тьма.

\+ + +

Острая боль впивается в ноги. Бежать тяжело, но приходится — палочки нет. По улицам катится тьма: многоликий вой, грохот, звон разбитого стекла, рев машин. Каждый шаг дается все хуже.

Боль выносит из кошмара. Низкий потолок, слабый свет — лампа с зеленым абажуром, рядом кто-то дремлет в кресле. Темные волосы, приоткрытый во сне рот... Ноги отчаянно ломит, и в этот миг Якоб открывает глаза. Один взгляд, и он без слов тянется к термосу.

— Что это было? — Вопрос между глотками дается с трудом, но Ньют уже может говорить предложениями. — Обскур?

Якоб качает головой и, что это — слезы в его глазах? Ньют хочет утешить, но руки не слушаются.

\+ + +

Тяжесть заполнила тело, нет сил встать, открыть дверь. Стучат громко, неравномерно, настойчиво. Каждый вдох дается с трудом. На этот раз Ньют чувствует и ноги, и руки и, кажется, может подняться. Привстает на локте, чтобы спустить ноги с постели — и ужас накрывает с головой. Тело не слушается, вместо привычного силуэта под простыней огромный шар. Удары следуют один за другим, боль растекается в животе. Эту дверь так просто не открыть.

Понимание накрывает медленно. Холод заползает в сердце, словно цирковой наг в клетку. Ньют видел, как это происходит — с тварями, с женщинами. С магами, говорят, тоже случается. Слышал истории. Никогда не думал, что окажется в одной из них.

Рука сама по себе ныряет под простыню, прижимается к животу — в ладонь упирается маленькая пятка. Или локоть? Как различить их сквозь плоть?

Торопливые шаги за дверью заставляют замереть в панике — но это Якоб. Ньют улыбается навстречу.

— Ты проснулся!

— Сколько прошло времени?

Якоб качает головой, садится на постель, гладит по плечу, словно боится сказать.

— Месяцев семь? Восемь?

Прикинуть по размеру живота не сложно, глаз у Ньюта наметанный. Привычней определять срок, глядя со стороны, но можно и так.

— Восемь, — соглашается Якоб. От него приятно пахнет корицей и сдобой, а из-за двери доносится слабый шум. Кажется, там разговаривают люди — и даже звенит трамвай.

— Что случилось?

Самый сложный вопрос, отвечать на него всегда трудно. Ньют знает и не торопит друга.

Якоб долго шевелит губами, останавливаясь, и, наконец, произносит:

— Они... Они не опасны.

До боли знакомые слова. Но сейчас...

— Обычно они не опасны, — Якоб собирается духом, берет Ньюта за руку, бережно и крепко. — Но когда собираются в толпу, разум покидает их.


End file.
